greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Axis of Empires
The Axis of Empires also known as the Axis and The Tyrants, was a major force during the First Multiverse War that fought the Alliance of Nations , it was formed somepoint in 1414 N.E, a year before the Golmar Earth Uprising. It collapse after the Combines and Chimerans turned on it. During the war, it created the Axis Joint Military , which was the reason why the Allies created the Alliance Joint Military Formation at somepoint in the year 2332 N.E, The Empire of the Combine Race , The Greater German Empire , The Japanese Empire and the Confederacy of Independent Systems formed the Axis of Empires to help defeat their enemies Well known members of the Axis During the war, many Axis members become powerful during the war, but the most well known where the civilizations of The Empire of the Combine Race , The Greater German Empire , The Japanese Empire , The Confederacy of Independent Systems , The Empire of the Rising Sun , The Great Fire Nation , The Empire of the Heartless , The Galactic Empire , The Helghast Empire , The Union of Socialist Soviet Republics and The Irken Hierarchy, at one point, the Holy Covenant Empire was a member of the Axis, but when the Covenant Civil War started (2334 N.E), the Combines betayed the Empire and attack it, now, what's left of the empire was replace by the Covenant Republic but it soon joined with the Humans of the Piala Universe to form the United Alliance of Natural Species Puppets and other Members Puppets and Allies to the Greater German Empire The Spanish Empire The Holy Iraqi Empire The Reformed United States of America (Pol) The Free State of France (2330 to 2334 N.E) The Kingdom of Hungary (2330 to 2335 N.E) The Kingdom of Romania (2330 to 2335 N.E) The Kingdom of Bulgaria (2330 to 2335 N.E) The Republic of Finland (2331 to 2335 N.E) The Slovak Republic (2329 to 2335 N.E) The Kingdom of Italy (2330 to 2334 N.E) Puppets and Allies to the Empire of Japan/Japanese Empire The Imperial States of America The Great Empire of Manchukuo (2322 to 2335 N.E) The Mengjiang United Autonomous Government (2326 to 2335 N.E) The Provisional Government of the Republic of China (2327 to 2335 N.E) ' ' The Second Philippine Republic (2332 to 2335 N.E) The Provisional Government of Free India (2333 to 2335 N.E) The Empire of Vietnam (March 11, 2335 to August 23, 2335) The Kingdom of Cambodia (March 9, 2335 to April 15, 2335.) The State of Burma (2333 to 2335 N.E) The Kingdom of Thailand (2331 to 2335 N.E) Puppets and Allies to the Irken Hierarchy The Grand Jixiz Hierarchy The Tazik Republic The Grand Human Heirachy Puppets and Allies to the Empire of the Combine Race The Reformed United States of America (Fialer) The Combine Britannain Empire The Chirmeran Empire The Holy Human Empire The Imperial Republic of Earth The Earth Commonwealth The United Earth Commonwealth The Vilkanian Republic The United Kingdoms of Earth The Xikkler Empire coutless other Independent Members Dissolved Category:Axis Category:Factions